With waste in landfills, it can take upwards of 30 years for the anaerobic cycle to give off the municipal and organic waste's energy as methane (CH4), carbon dioxide (CO2) and non-methane organic compounds (NMOC), which have the potential to leach into our atmosphere or environment. Due to the extended time period of the anaerobic cycle, landfills with waste have become a major problem for general population as they may potentially pollute the surrounding environment.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a system and method to significantly reduce the timeline of the anaerobic cycle so that biomass material can be efficiently and properly disposed. More specifically, the present invention accelerates this 30-year process into a few hours without releasing any contaminants into the environment. The present invention is able to discharge methane (CH4), carbon dioxide
(CO2) and non-methane organic compounds (NMOC) from the organic waste and create a closed loop system for potentially harmful gases to eliminate environment pollution.